


Mr. Ramon

by HotGlassOfMilk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlassOfMilk/pseuds/HotGlassOfMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Cisco a long time to get used to people calling him Mr. Ramon, but under the right circumstances, he adapts quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Ramon

"Mr. Ramon!", bellowed his teacher. Cisco didn't flinch. 

"Cisco!", he knew that tone and that got his attention. His fourth period english teacher had a habit of calling students by their last names. Cisco had a habit of not responding to being called "Mr. Ramon" because that was what people called his dad. 

Apparently he had not been as subtle reading the new Justice League in class as he thought. It wasn't his fault that the dangling participle didn't hold his attention. 

\-------------------

In grad school, when his fellow students were getting called "Ma'am" and "Sir" by the undergrads or even by the cashier at the 7/11 near campus, he was still mistaken for an undergrad and getting carded everywhere. Granted he was a little on the shorter side, but he figured it was due more to the shaggy hair and converse look he was sporting. 

He was top of his class and the university wanted him to give presentations on his research. When the department head announced him to the stage with the introduction of "Mr. Ramon", he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he walked toward the podium. 

\-------------------

Dr. Wells showed him around Star Labs and introduced him to just about everyone they passed. "This is Mr. Ramon, our newest member of the StarLabs family." Cisco would tell everyone "It's just Cisco." and shake their hand with a smile. Eventually Wells came to a compromise and Cisco was introduced as "Mr. Cisco Ramon."

He discovered three weeks later that he really liked it a lot more when Caitlin said "Cisco Ramon" than when Wells said it. 

\-------------------

They've known each other for six years and dated for two of those years. Yesterday was the wedding. 

"Ready to honeymoon, Mr. Ramon?", he hears in his ear. Being called Mr. Ramon doesn't make him chuckle like it did when he was 22 and he responds better than when he was 14, but then again, none of those people were his wife. He turns to her and after one kiss became five, his grin stretches across his face as he replies, "Yes I am, Mrs. Ramon.". 

Cisco knows that as long as Caitlin is Mrs. Ramon, he has no problem being Mr. Ramon.


End file.
